


Useless Lesbian

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Series: The adventures of Baekhee, The All-Girls Catholic Boarding School Lesbian Student [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Genderbending, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Baekhee makes a fool of herself in front of her underclassman crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on february 27, 2014. crossposted from my LJ fic comm fujoshism.
> 
> for reference:
> 
> baekhee = baekhyun  
> junyeon = suho  
> eunyeol = chanyeol  
> jungin = kai

It's a sad coincidence that Junyeon and Eunyeol are talking about the sports event right before Baekhee spots ~her~. It's sad, because Junyeon and Eunyeol were talking exactly about how great it was to have Jungin as an ace for the dance-off, since the rival house blah blah Baekhee entirely misses the rest because she's already thinking about what kind of outfit she'll try to sweet-talk Jungin into. Jungin is younger than her, beautifully tanned, with strong forearms and a beautiful backside, and Baekhee's lonely lesbian heart cannot resist any opportunities of taking a teensy tiny bit of advantage of her. No matter what kind of consequences she ends up having to face.

Anyway, the coincidence is sad because it makes Baekhee think about Jungin's body, and that's what she's thinking about when she spots Jungin walking right. in front. of her. Her plaid skirt sashays at every step, and goddamn it, maybe if Baekhee crouched a little and tilted her head just right....

"What in the name of the Holy Spirit are you doing?" Eunyeol startles her out of her reverie, and Baekhee is surprised to find her own head tilted to the side, to the point where her neck is straining. Bloody subconscious. Eunyeol laughs. "Yah, you should really leave Junginnie alone!"

It's a sad, very sad coincidence that the campus goes a little quieter at that very moment, and Eunyeol's ridiculously loud voice gets carried on the wind and reaches Jungin's ears. Baekee swears she sees the freshman flinch at the sound - Eunyeol isn't as subtle as her best friend when it comes to appreciating Kim Jungin's existence - and watches, in slow motion, as Jungin looks over her shoulder in terror, ceases to watch her step, trips on whatever, and falls to her knees,

her plaid skirt flipping all the way up, like in the mangas Sehyun smuggles into the dorms once in a while.

Baekhee had never pegged Jungin for the plain stripped cotton type, but, thinking back, perhaps she should have.

"Baekhee!!" Junyeon hisses, two steps behind her younger friends. "Eunyeol! Go help her!!"

It's the same as saying nothing. Baekhee is too busy staring. Eunyeol is too busy passing out. Jungin is scrambling for her books, and God, sweet beautiful God, her skirt won't flip back down.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Junyeon snarls in a rare bout of rage, hitting both Baekhee and Eunyeol on the head with her heavy, leather-bound hardcover copy of The Holy Bible. "Sinners! Both of you!! Useless ones, at that!!" And she rushes to help Jungin up, discreetly fixing her skirt for her while asking her if she's hurt.

Maybe it's because of that that Jungin pointedly avoids both Baekhee and Eunyeol for the rest of the month, up till the actual date of the sports day, but is eager to chat with Junyeon over lunch and carry her books for her. Maybe it's Baekhee's debt with God for being an useless lesbian that makes her heart so heavy that she ends up being glum during all of sports day until Jungin approaches her and timidly starts a casual, not-panties-related conversation.

Maybe it's just a sad coincidence.

Or, Baekhee thinks as Jungin laughs at one of her jokes, some leftover make-up darkening the corner of her eyes, maybe it's just a coincidence. A neutral one. For now.


End file.
